Madazetsu, ¿quién es Tobi?
by pixi-ice
Summary: Zetsu enamorado de Tobi, se da cuenta de que la persona que ama en realidad no existe, y que es Madara. ¿Qué ocurrira si el uchiha le dice que le gusta? ¿Y por qué quiere Pein que valla a comer a Solas con el? MADAZETSU leve PeinZetsu


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto, ALGUIEN VIO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PUUBLICADO DEL MANGA QUE HAY! Por favor miradlo y os quedareis con esta cara O.O!

**Nota importante:**

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**DECIDATORIA:**

A todas las que han escrito fics Madazetsu.

-Malu-san (que tiene dos)

-Nosight (que lo tiene que continuar)

-Chiqui1105 (pixi-chiqui aquí, pero esa cuenta es mia desde la que subo sus fics, con su permiso claro) (aun que los fics madazetsu que ha escrito han sido porque se lo encargue.. ejm ejm chatajeé)

-Ladyniia (que aun no lo ha publicaod, creo peor está escribiendo uno)

-Anthraxy (Gracias a ella me gusta el Madazetsu)

-Death2society (aunque sea ZetsuxMadara, igualmente, es igual siempre que estén juntos)

-CreepingShadow (que alarga un fic de Anthraxy)

-Life less lived (que tiene dos)

(tien uno si no me equivoco)

-Angel Makkura (que mola mucho, aunque esté en portugués XD)

-Vitzel (está en deviantart, si buscais Madazetsu es un fic en español que me encanta que se llama Estabilidad)

-Farelle (si buscais Madazetsu en fanfiction XD os salen 2 fics suyos, y están en Tobi y Zetsu de personajes, aunque sea Madazetsu)

**GRACIAS POR HACER POSIBLE QUE EL MADAZETSUS SEA, UN PASO MÁS POPULAR.**

**MADAZETSU, ¿quién es Tobi?**

-¡Sí! Tobi es un buen chico-dijo abrazando a Deidara.

-¡Eres muy irritante!-le gritaba el artista rubio tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

Zetsu suspiró y sonrió vagamente marchándose.

"Tobi… ¿por qué todos tienen que querer a ese maldito rubio?" Zetsu suspiró de nuevo "supongo que aun sin Deidara jamás nadie se interesaría por mí. Tengo dos colores, y pelo verde" "**¿quieres parar con eso?"**

De nuevo Zetsu suspiró abatido dejándose caer.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Kisame entrando a la sala donde estaba el bicolor.

-no… en absoluto…-dijo Zetsu.

Kisame le miró incrédulo.

-¿De veras que no te ocurre nada?-le preguntó de nuevo.

-no…-dijo Zetsu.

Kisame elevó una ceja.

-Bueno… el líder te quiere ver en su oficina.

Zetsu se levantó no muy animado y fue hasta el despacho del líder.

-Hola… Pein

-sama ¿Me buscabas?-preguntó Zetsu entrando en el despacho del otro.

-si… solo quería pedirte un favor…-dijo el líder.

-claro… cual **Depende de cuál sea.**

-Oye, Zetsu, se te ve deprimido ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Pein.

-si… **¿qué favor era?**

**-**Bueno… verá… ¿Querrías salir a tomar algo al bosque conmigo?-le preguntó Pein.

Zetsu blanco se puso rojo y su otra mitad parecía aburrida.

-cl… claro, no tengo nada que hacer después de todo.-dijo Zetsu blanco.

-Bien entonces… vámonos.

Y dicho esto Pein y Zetsu salieron al bosque y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

Estuvieron media hora hablando de cosas, hasta que Zetsu parecía más animado.

-¿dime sigues triste?-le preguntó Pein de repente.

Zetsu se puso rojo y Pein se acercó a él.

-Bu… bueno si… pero…

Pein sonrió acercándose más a él.

-déjame que te ayude…-comentó juntándose con Zetsu hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarle se oyó una voz.

-¡WA! ¡Mira Deidara senpai, si son el Líder y Zetsu-dijo Tobi sentándose junto a ellos.

O mejor dicho, sentándose entre ellos, como creando una especie de barreara.

-Tobi… Si no te importa estamos hablando-dijo Pein.

La voz de Deidara se oyó.

-Tobi yo me vuelvo a la base, un. Tú verás si vienes conmigo o te quedas.-dijo el artista rubio.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando a Pein, Zetsu y Tobi solos.

-Bueno, bueno… decidme… ¿qué hacíais?-preguntó Tobi.

-No es tu problema…-dijo Pein.

Madara le dirigió una mirada, de esas que matan.

-bueno en realidad solo hablábamos…-dijo Zetsu blanco aun pareciendo triste.

-Zetsu-san ¿hay algo que lo inquiete?-preguntó Tobi.

-no… que va…-dijo Zetsu.

Quizás esta fuera su última oportunidad de estar con Tobi.

Pero de todas formas el bicolor se levantó del suelo. Ahora que quería olvidar a Tobi va y aparece.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Pein.

-no… no… solo que… es hora de volver a la base.

-voy contigo-dijo Pein levantándose.

Y Tobi fue el único que aun permanecía sentado.

Zetsu se ruborizó cuando Pein le cogió de la cadera.

-Oye… antes nos interrumpieron… pero me da igual si nos ven-dijo Pein cogiendo de la barbilla a Zetsu y acercándolo hacia él.

Zetsu blanco se puso rojo y su otro lado miró a Pein con cara de pocos amigos.

Pein acercó sus labios a los de Zetsu lentamente.

-¡Oye! Tu. No toques lo que no te pertenece-dijo Tobi poniendo su voz real.

Zetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿O si no qué Madara?-dijo Pein atrayendo a Zetsu más cerca.

**-no soy un peluche.**-se quejó Zetsu negro.

Pero Pein hizo caso omiso y Madara se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos.

-Pein te lo advierto…-dijo el otro en tono amenazante.

-Madara, no me puedes matar, me necesitas, y segundo, Zetsu puede elegir por sí mismo y no te eligió a ti.

-Solo haces esto como venganza, ni si quiera te gusta-dijo Madara.

-tch…-dijo Pein

Zetsu seguía mirándolos a ambos muy sorprendido.

Pein en ese momento junto sus labios con Zetsu.

Madara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cogido a Zetsu y lo había alejado de Pein.

Pein le miró enfadado y Madara abrazó a Zetsu posesivamente.

El pobre de pelo verde no entendía nada se agarró a la bata de Madara ocultando su rostro lloroso.

-Le hiciste llorar-dijo Pein acusando al Uchiha.

-¡calla! Esto ha sido por tu culpa-dijo Madara pasando su mano por el pelo del bicolor.

Pein se acercó a de nuevo a Zetsu que estaba junto a Madara, y le tendió la mano.

-Zetsu ¿quieres volver conmigo a la base?-le preguntó amablemente Pein.

En ese momento Madara pegó a Zetsu aún más cerca, y de repente cuando el de pelo naranja se quiso dar cuenta ambos habían desaparecido.

-que inmaduro…-dijo Pein marchándose.

************EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MADARA***********

-yo… yo…-dijo Zetsu aún llorando.

-Sh…. Zuzu… ¿qué ocurre?-le preguntó Madara besando las lagrimas de este.

-Tu… tu… primero me enamoro de un Tobi que resulta su le gusta Deidara y luego descubro que Tobi, ni si quiera es Tobi y yo…-dijo Zetsu triste.

Madara se apartó de él.

-entiendo… si te quieres ir ahora…-dijo Madara.

Zetsu le miró sorprendido.

Madara se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Pero cuando estaba punto de salir notó unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y se giró para ver que Zetsu le abrazaba.

-Zetsu…-dijo el Uchiha.

-a yo… no se…. No sé lo que estoy haciendo-dijo Zetsu soltándolo inmediatamente-ni si quiera… sé quién eres…

Madara de repente se quitó la máscara y le besó.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese beso se había acabado dejando a ambos con ganas de más.

-Soy Uchiha Madara, uno de los últimos supervivientes del clan Uchiha, soy el verdadero líder a la sombra de los Akatsuki, y me gustas-dijo arrinconando al otro contra la pared.

-a… e…. yo….-dijo Zetsu extrañado.

Madara le besó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo el beso más profundo.

Zetsu lo empujó.

-yo… yo no…-dijo Zetsu-no es a ti a quien quiero-dijo marchándose-prefería vivir engañado-fue lo último que Madara oyó a Zetsu decir.

El Uchiha suspiró deprimido y se sentó sobre su cama.

**********DÍAS MÁS TARDE***********

**-**Oye Zetsu-dijo Pein poniéndose junto a él.

Zetsu se giró a mirarle.

-¿ocurre algo?

-No… solo qué… siento lo que pasó hace unos días… eres mi amigo y yo… te traicione… solo es que sabía que a Madara le gustabas y yo…

-olvídalo-dijo Zetsu interrumpiéndole.

El bicolor había pasado los últimos días pensando que quizás se había equivocado al rechazar a Madara, pero el Uchiha apenas le había vuelto a hablar después de eso, así que, no había forma de arreglarlo.

-¡Tobi! ¡Te voy a matar!-se oyó la voz de Deidara que estaba a punto de golpear a Tobi, mejor dicho Madara.

Pero el otro estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de ello, el puño del otro, solo lo atravesaría.

Pero eso era algo que Zetsu no sabía.

Y para cuando Deidara se quiso dar cuenta estaba contra la pared y Zetsu cogiéndole del cuello.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa contigo Zetsu? -dijo Deidara.

-pasa que no deberías ir pegando a los miembro de Akatsuki-dijo el otro chulo.

-No te metas donde no te llaman-dijo el rubio cambiando las tornas.

Ahora era Zetsu el que estaba cogido por el cuello, en la pared contraría, por Deidara.

-Hijo de….-dijo Zetsu.

La mano de Deidara apretó más el cuello del bicolor.

-¿qué hay contigo? Al final te vas a lleva el golpe tu.

Y de nuevo las tornas cambiaron y era Deidara el que era empujado contra la otra pared y Madara se ponía delante de Zetsu como protegiéndolo.

-¿To... Tobi?-preguntó extrañado Deidara.

-no te pases, Deidara-dijo con su verdadera voz el enmascarado.

"Madara" Pensó Zetsu sorprendido.

Cuando el bicolor se quiso dar cuenta Madara le había cogido en brazos y le llevaba hasta su habitación.

Madara entró dejo a Zetsu en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Madara.

-¿no es obvio? Ese niñato estaba a punto de golpearme.

-¿y qué? No soy Tobi me sé defender solo.

-yo…-dijo Zetsu mirando al suelo triste-ya lo sé… ¿por qué me ayudaste tu a mi?

Madara miró en silencio y luego se quitó la máscara agachándose junto a él.

-Ya te dije que me gustas-dijo calmado Madara.

-¿y si te gusto…?-preguntó Zetsu poniéndose rojo-¿por qué no me besas ahora mismo?

Madara le miró incrédulo antes de lanzarse a devorar sus labios.

Al final tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes por falta de oxígeno.

-¿a qué… vino eso?-preguntó jadeando Madara.

-puede que… tu también me gustes-dijo Zetsu

Madara me dio su mano bajo la bata de Zetsu.

-pero yo… ¡ah!-gimió al notar la mano de Madara pasar por encima de sus bóxers-¿qu…? ¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó rojo Zetsu.

-lo siento… solo déjame recompensarte por ayudarme-dijo el Uchiha seductoramente.

-¿De qué habl…?-dijo mientras un gemido le interrumpía de nuevo la frase.

Madara estaba mordiendo su cuello.

El Uchiha rió divertido contra el cuello de este.

-sabes mejor que como lo imagine…-le susurró al oído antes de morder el lóbulo del bicolor seductoramente.

Zetsu clavó sus uñas en la bata de Madara agarrándola con fuerza.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-no abras-le susurró Zetsu al oído.

Madara se deshizo de la bata del bicolor dejando su pecho al descubierto y comenzó a bajar repartiendo besos por el abdomen de este.

-m…-Zetsu comenzó a gemirle al oído, lo que excito más al enmascarado.

Pero de nuevo llamaron a la puerta.

-Madara necesito hablar contigo-dijo Pein al otro lado.

-yo me lo cargo-dijo Madara dejando de besar el cuerpo de Zetsu.

-Olvídalo Madara…-le dijo Zetsu dulcemente besándolo.

-¿por qué le proteges?

-es mi amigo…-dijo Zetsu.

Madara murmuró algo enfadado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

**FIN:**

**explicación:** espero que alguno de vosotros me diga cómo acabarlo o lo continúe en un fic aparte :D me así habrá más historias madazetsu WAJAJA :D

Posdata: Busco un traductor a ingles para que traduzca historias Madazetsu :D no pueod hacerlo todo yo solo que tardo media hora o más por historia.

**SE HAS LEIDO HAST AQUÍ, TE AMO! XD**


End file.
